A Bad, Bad Chris
by jenniebo
Summary: If you have come this late in the game, I'm sorry you'll hav eto read to find out.
1. Michevious Middle Schoolers

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything Charmed.  
  
Title: A Bad, Bad Chris.  
  
Summary: Chris is a regular kid, except for the fact that he has supernatural powers, his father died in WW2, his mother is one of the 3 most powerful witches of all time, his brother is the most powerful being in exsistance, and he has a knack for getting into troble.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mischevious Middle Schoolers  
  
I was really really bored, I mean can't stress how bored I was. It was Science class with Ms H. I fell asleep some where around the spiltting of a cell or something like that. I'm not sure but all I know is as soon as my nap started to relax me a big book hit next to my desk.  
  
"Mr Wyatt, good to know your still with us, we thought you might have died." Ms H said, "And since your in good health you should get some excerise in, start by walking to the office." She pointed me to the door, so I went. I never realised how big the school was, or at least it always seems longer when your on your way to see Mr. Quimble. Oh how I dispise that man, I honestly think he enjoys getting me into troble. Well I finally made it to the office, Ms Sissy greets me at the door.  
  
"Back again Chris? Your here more then my medicine kids are." She laughs, I like Ms Sissy, she is funny.  
  
"Yea, I'm here once more, is Quimble ready for me yet?" I ask, and look around, its 1:45, maybe we can get this done just as the bell is ringing, Mom and Dad already had to come get me earlier in the week for putting gum in Maggie's hair, that was so funny, she couldnt get it out for hours.  
  
"Mr Wyatt, come in to my office please." Quimble called from down the hall. He was wearing that stupid tie again, the one with the little clovers on it, and his comb over was worse then normal. I walked into his office and took my normal chair, "Why are you here this time?"   
  
"We, my happy little leprechon, it would appear that Ms H has distubed my slumber, I don't want her to lose her job or anything but she really should know to let sleeping men lie." I said, thats normally how our little chats went.  
  
"Christopher, you knwo fine and well that I am of Greek descent, and that you are to sleep at home not during class. Science is a very important part of life." He rambled as he normally did. Obviously I wasn't paying attention, "Well, since you seem to be so sleepy," there was great scarcasm in what he said, "I guess you just need to go home to sleep in your bed."  
  
"But how am I spost to get an eduacation if I am at home?" I said, not that I wanted a useless public school eduacation, but facing my parents againg this week wasn't something I was looking forward to.  
  
"You should have choosen school when you were decieding weather or not to fall asleep." Quimble said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to my house, he had it memorized now. "Hello?.....Ms Wyatt.......Yes, its about Chris again, you or Mr Wyatt need to come and collect him.........Why? Oh he was just a little sleepy, and needs to take a nap......No he went to sleep during his class.....Yes, I'll see your husband soon." Quimble hugn up the phone, "Your father is on his way, you may wait in the office for him to come get you."  
  
As I left his office I truned and said, "Are they really always after your lucky charms?" I laughed, Quimble's head was nearly about to blow off his shoulders. I sat in the front of the office for about 5 minutes when Dad showed up, well he wasn't his normal cheery self to say the least.  
  
"Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt, its time to go home, come now." He said sternly, though he wasn't lying I wasn't in the mood to challenge him. I followed him out of the building and we orbed home. "Chris, don't even bother with an excuse off to your room with you." I did as I was told, mad dead men are not things to be triffle with, especially if they are your father.  
  
As I sat in my room I could hear my parents decieding my fate, but it wouldn't be a big deal, they punish me all the time, not Wyatt, he was too perfect, little mr high school superstar, and he was only a freshmen. I could hear Mom telling Dad that I should spend the weekend grounded and cleaning up the house, but she didn't say anythign about using magic to do it all. Ha, I win!  
  
"Chris, come downstairs," Mom called me from the foye. I went downstairs to hear my offical punishment. "Your Father and I have decieded you are to be grounded all weekend, and help your Grandfather do his spring cleaning. You are going to go to his house tomarrow morning and Sunday morning. Any questions?" when I didn't respond she said, "I'll take that as a no. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, so go practice." Oh boy, my favorite thing in the world, practicing. I've been in band forever, and I'm a percussionist, the high school band has let me play in their pit since I was in 6th grade. On my birthday a few years ago my parents got me a beautiful marimba, and they said I had to practice at least 2 hours a day. In the conserivtory I played music by Karl Jenkins. It seemed like I had just stared when Mom was calling Wyatt and me for dinner.  
  
Dinner, well thats never a very pleasent time, more like Wyatt talking about how perfect he was at everything time. "Guess what?" he started.  
  
Mom looked up so did Dad, and he said, "What Wyatt?"   
  
"I made starter for football next year. Coach told me todya during spring practice." Wyatt seemed very proud of himself. I wouldn't say it out loud but I'm proud of him too. Wyatt still is my older brother, and he is great at almost everything. Wyatt and I get along pretty well, but when you share a room with some one, they drive you crazy.  
  
"Thats great Wyatt." Mom told him. We finished dinner and Wyatt and I went to our room. There wasn't much space in our room , what with our two beds, all of Wyatt's atlethic trophies, my music awards, the tv, our clothes are always all over the floor and the desk for our labtops, we really are spoiled aren't we?  
  
"So, Chrissy Wissy, what did you do now to get sent home?" he asked me as flopped on my bed.   
  
"Nothing too bad, just took a nap, what a hanious crime." I said with a laugh.  
  
Wyatt looked at me and frowned, "I would have expected better of you brother, last week you went home for pullin ghte fire alarm," he paused for a moment, "after you set the library on fire."  
  
"I'd hardly call it the library it was just one book, and it was on burning witches, and being a wtich myself i found it to be offensive." I said with a smirk. The both of us nearly died of laughter when Mom came in and told us to pipe down. We played video-games for a few hours then got ready for bed. We lied in bed and told each other our favorite celtic blessing, "May you have food and rainment."  
  
"A soft pillow for your head." he told me.  
  
"May you be half in hour in haven."  
  
"Befor the devil knows your dead. Night Chrissy Wissy." he said as he turned out the light.  
  
"Night Wussy Wyatt." I loved it when the light was out, as we would go to sleep we would talk about everything, I love Wyatt he is the best older brother any one could possibly have. Mom always said we were way closer then her and our aunts when they were our age. Wyatt was the man, no douts there, he would tell me about his girls and sports and everything cool, then listen to me talk about music, even though he thought it was very boring. Wyatt was my hero, but sometimes it seems that I had more powers then him, but thats not possible he is the 'twiced blessed one' I'm just Chris. All I remember befor falling asleep was Wyatt talking about this amazing pass he made at partice today. 


	2. Grounded with Grandpa

Chapter 2  
  
Grounded with Grandpa  
  
So as Mom said I had to go to Grandpa's for my punishment. What Mom never seemed to understand is that Grandpa wasn't really punishment. He had a maid, and never made me do anything, but he did give his normal, "You won't get any where acting like this in life." speech, but its normal.  
  
Mom drove me to his appartment, "Chris, I'll be back in a few hours, do whatever your Grandpa askes you to." She said as I got out of the car, "I love you Chris."  
  
"You too." I said as I ran the stairs to his appartment. I loved going to his house, even if I was being punished it was great, my special time with Grandpa ment almost as much as having Wyatt for a brother.   
  
"Hey, kiddo, so lets see your being punished right?" he asked me, I simply nodded my head, "So do you want tacos or egg rolls to go with today's movies?" he said.  
  
I stood there for a minute, "Egg rolls, and can we watch Princess Bride?" I know, its a girl-movie but come on its the best movie in forever. Action, adventure, hot women, murder, and crazy people, whats not to love?  
  
"Sure, its your day of punishment, Princess Bride it is." he told me, I flopped on the couch as he order us food. Long after the movie had ended Grandpa and I began to talk about everything that was bugging me. "So, why did you insult Quimble, again?"  
  
I looked at him for a moment then went back to staring at the ceiliing, "Uhm cuz he deserved it, he is a fat oger you know." I said with little to no emotion.   
  
I guess Grandpa knew there was nothing more to it, so he didn't ask me about it again after that. I'm not really sure what happend after that I fell asleep. An hour or so later Mom woke me up. "Have a long day sweetie?"  
  
"The longest." it wasn't really a lie it was more like an ajective to my day, yeah, thats it. She looked at me and shook her head, 'Maybe Dad is too hard on him.' she thought.   
  
"Well, Dad we would love to have you over for dinner tonight, since you had to punish Chris all day." Mom told him, Grandpa and I exchanged looks, 'Oh yes, a terrible punishment it was.' I thought.  
  
"Sure, Piper, I'll meet oyu over there in a little while, I have some things to tend to first." he said getting up to go do something.   
  
I walked over to Mom and we went out ot the parking lot to the car. "You know, one of these days I'm going to have to acually punish you but I know the Quimble thing was small so its ok."  
  
I looked at her so innocently, "What's ok Mom?"  
  
She laughed for a moment then said, "That your punishment is watching movies and eating whatever you want."   
  
I looked shocked, so she did know, then why did she send me there so much? "Good to know. So what are we having for dinner tonight?"   
  
She studied me for a moment, then smiled, "I'm not sure, your the one who should know, your making it."  
  
We both laughed then I said, "Take out it is." 


	3. Fighting for attention

Chapter 3  
  
Fighting for attention  
  
Now like I had said Wyatt and I got along great, but also we live in what seems a really small space. Siblings, normal ones any way, just beat each other up, but when you have magic on your side, it gets kinda bad. Well obviously Mom and Dad don't allow us to use our magic, unless there is a demon, but as all rules in our house, that one isn't followed either.   
  
I have to be honest Wyatt is the greatest sport star ever but still it makes the world spins around him. And today was one of those days, something about him playing in a game this week, I didn't go say hi to any one I just ran to my room. "How the hell am I spost to make my parents choose, and they are already going ot Wyatt's game?" I ranted for a while when Wyatt came in the room. I used my powers and sent him flying across the room. He ran up and used a low voltage engery ball on me to send me knocking to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at me. I was so mad, I can't help it, I threw his trophy out the window. Yes, it was very stupid but blind fury does that to a person. He looked really angery with me, flicked his wrist and I was falling from the second story of the manor out side. Ok, what I did was wrong but that was worse, luckily Dad walked out side and caught me just in time.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing?" Dad asked as he put me down. I could feel Dad asking himself if I was scucidal. I'm not and I never was but he worries way too much. "Well, Chris? Why are you flying from the sky today?"  
  
"I wanted to be a bird?" I said innocently. I didn't want ot get Wyatt in to troble, or did I?   
  
"Christopher, why were you falling from the sky." he asked me more sternly. Well this was my BIG chance to get Wyatt into some troble instead of me, should I do it. I thought about that for a moment or so and got an evil grin on my face.  
  
I forced up some tears and began to pout, "Its all Wyatt's fault he used his powers and orbed me out of the bedroom window." I'm really good at that whole victim thing.  
  
Dad held on to me for a few moments then gave me the look over to make sure I was ok, "Did he do anything else Chrissy?" I tugged on the side of my t-shirt to show him where the engery ball hit me, he looked shocked, "Chris, are you ok, here let me heal it." and he did so. It was so easy to minipulate them. I always did, when I was little I got everything I wanted by crying, or having a fit. Dad was a lot easier to fool, glad he picked up me instead of Mom. "There all better," he hugged me the same way he did every time he healed, after all I was his little baby.  
  
Mom came out side to check on us, "So how is he doing?" she asked Dad, they talked for a few minutes about my trip to the ground free of Charge from Wyatt. While they weren't looking I used my powers and sent Wyatt trophy back to our room, there I didn't do anything at all.   
  
"Please, don't make me face him Mom, he was acting really strange." Here came the fake water works, again. Yes, it is true my parents think of me as a poor little boy but this poor little boy gets away with a lot.  
  
"Ok sweetie, do you want to sleep in our room tonight?" she asked me, yep melted like butter. I just nodded, Mom and dad brushed away the last of my tears and we went inside. Dad went to talk to Wyatt while Mom made me some cookies. "So why did your brother send you out the window?" I shurgged and made something up, but still he would get over it, besides a little punishment would be good for him. 


	4. Bad Times at San Fransico Jr High

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed  
  
Chapther 4  
  
Bad Times at San Fransico Jr High  
  
"But Mom I don't want to go today I feel sick." I whined I hated Mondays, they were evil. I was already runnning late to school by half an hour.   
  
"No Chris your going to school, I won't let you skip again, now come on." she yelled from the other side of the door. The door wasn't locked but I said I wasn't dressed, I saw the handle of the door turning so quickly I orbed to the top of a bridge, I loved it there the wind in my hair and traffic below me. It wouldn't be too long untill Mom sent Dad out looking for me.   
  
Well I was right after 3 minutes Dad as standing over me, "Chris, let's go you have to go to school its very important." he began to say, why couldn't he see I couldn't go to school today, it just didn't feel right. It felt like something really big would happend today and if I went to school I would miss out on it.   
  
I stared deep into my father's eyes hoping he would see my fear, and as if luck would have it he did, "Chris, I promise, nothing is going to happend today, unless you get suspended then we have to go though that again, but you have to go." After a few minutes I finally aggreed to go to school. He orbed me there and checked me in. "Ok, now Chris, I don't want to come get you untill the day is over got it?" he said with a laugh, I forced a smile and went to my gym class.  
  
God, how I hate gym, I'm not good at it, and I'm always the first out in dodge ball, and oh boy, we are playing dodge ball today. "Halliwell, your in" said coach. He must be the biggest loser around, a middle school gym coach, oh boy what fun. I got in this stupid game and within 2 minutes I was out. Did I mention I hate dodge ball? Becuase if I haven't stressed enough already I REALLY REALLY HATE DODGE BALL!!!! Surprisingly enough there is one thing I hate more, David Simms, he is pretty much the Wyatt of my year, only really mean to everyone. It doesn't help much that he is convenced I'm gay and totures me for it.  
  
"Hey, Fagiwell," he taunted me in the locker room, "Like what you see? A real man." Calm down Chris, he is just a stupid kid, I kept telling myself, after a few more moments of his tauntings I couldn't take it. I started punching him all over his face, yelling things that I didn't normally say. I was getting a rush from beating him, not an evil rush but the kind normal kids get when they finally beat their foe. I would have beat on him even longer if Coach hadn't walked in and broken us up. But of chourse you can't forget middle school, no one saw a thing just all of the sudden I started wailing on this poor kid.   
  
"Mr Wyatt?....This is Quimble.....Yeah, Chris for some reason or another, attacked another one of the sudents and he has been suspended for the rest of the week......Yes, see you soon enough." Its like I'm with Quimble more then I am in class, "Well Mr Wyatt, your fahter is on his way, and I believe you should walk yourself on down to ISS to wait on him." I got up and walked to the ISS room, you know its funny, all the times I've been suspended, I've never once been in this room, it was always straight home with me.  
  
Dad came for me and for once he didn't look overly mad at me. We walked into the office and he demanded to see Coach and Quimble. "Chris, son sit here and I'll call for you in a moment ok?" I nodded, and my father went in to yell at them. It was weird, Dad didn't think I had done anything wrong, what little of their coversation was what my father was saying,"Chris hasn't done anything wrong this time, have you ever once seen that kid around him? Have you heard the things he says to my son? Do you realise what being called, 'Fagiwell' and 'Cock Sucking Chrissy' can do to a child?" he kept yelling but the things he said were very unpleasant. After 5 minutes or so he came from Quimble's office grabbed my hand adn we went home.   
  
The second we got home I looked at him, "Dad?"  
  
He looked at me for a moment, "Yes, Christopher?"   
  
"Did you mean what you said to Quimble and Coach?" he looked at me unsure of what to say, "I mean that it wasn't all my fault?"   
  
Dad didn't say anything just pulled me into a tight hug, after holding me for a moment or so he kissed the top of my head, "Chris, this is one of those times when you were battling evil, no it wasn't a demon but it was evil none the less and I am proud of you." Hold up? He is proud of me? I just beat some kid into a pulp and he is proud of me? Thats diffrent, usually he yells at me so much that we have to go 'Up There' so the neighbors wouldn't think I was abused or something.   
  
Mom walked in on us and looked very confused, "Didn't he just get suspended?" Dad told her what had happend and she looked shocked, "Chris, want a cookie?" Want a cookie? Thats all she could think to say was ask me if I wanted a cookie? Ok this is getting too strange, but at least I don't have to go to school this week, maybe Aunt Paige will let me go to magic school? Would Mom let me transfer? I could only hope, but I'll ask her later. I yawned and my Mom said, "Chris go take a nap, I'll call you for lunch ok?" I nodded and went to sleep.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it took so long, I had to think of something and then I was out of town, and now I really need to write my report on J. S. Bach that is due tomarrow. Bye! Please keep reviewing, and hints or tips are always welcome. 


	5. Bad Boys and the Girls Who Love Them

Chapter 5  
  
Bad Boys and the Girls Who Love Them  
  
I was in the car with Mom and for some reason we were listening to Tom Petty, she doesn't even like him but we were listening. The Cd was on Free Falling, and I was humming along. As we turned a corner Mom looked at me, "Your theme song, isn't it?" I laughed at little we were going out to eat, just the two of us, Dad and Wyatt were having their special time as well.   
  
"So where are we going to?" I asked, it took my 5 miles to realize I didn't have a clue as to what we had planned on eating.   
  
Mom smiled at me, "Guess sweetie." she said. Leave it to Mom not to answer a simple question.  
  
"Uhm...... Fat Eddie's Pizza House?" I said, I love the pizza there, grease is dripping all over the place and everything is wonderful. Alas, she shook her hed no to that. What else could it be? "Are we going some where, where I will like the food?" she nodded in agreement with that. After a few seconds I just asked, "Where?"  
  
"The park." Yes, weenies and chips, well thats what I thought we were having any way, it turned out that Mom had made us lunch, which was just fine with me. After all Mom was an amazing cook. We, well she parked the car and we took the very large pic-nic basket and sat at a free table. Well obviously this can't stay as picturest as one would hope.   
  
Billy, a guy in my second class, came up to me, "Hey, Halliwell, can' t go any where with your Mommy?" I stood up and my Mom grabbed my arm but if forced out of her gripe and began to kick him, befor i get much done Mom freezed the whole park.  
  
"Chris stop it!" she yelled as she pulled me off of him, "Come on we are going home." she grabbed me and as she drug me to the car Mom unfroze the park and Billy was lying on the ground screaming for no visable reason. As I was getting into the car I noticed this girl who looked like she had seen everything, I wanted to be with her, tell her he started it, so she didn't think I was just a jerk, but I couldn't. Mom pushed me in the car, "Chris this is REALLY getting out of hand. You can't and I mean can't go beating everyone who calls you a name. Why do you get so angery? What do they say." I couldn't answer her, all the times she had gotten mad at me, but this time she spoke wiht fear and disappointment.  
  
As it turned out the girl was just a year behind me in school, she was in form 7 and I am in 8. It was a Tuseday morning when I came across her, her dark, silky brown hair, hazel eyes, and almost totaly pale complection. She smelled of roses and honey-due, but what was her name. Oh mystery girl, why do you taunt me so? After much reseach, mainly stalking her through the hall way, her name was reveled to me Melinda. I pined for her, and as I soon learned she was totally obessed with me, my name was written a thousand times in her locker. I saw her walking down the hall so almost instantly I began running, and I "accidentally" ran into her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I was totally in your way, Chris forgive me." she said, she knew my name, I praised the heavens for a moment then went back to her.  
  
"No, it was all my fault really. Here let me help you." I extended my hand and pulled her up. Wow if I wasn't a loser then I would have had her there, just one perfect kiss, and I could die happy. But alas, all that happend was a quick exchanged of phone numbers.  
  
I ran behind a tree and orbed home, "DAD!!!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!!!!" I yelled out. He orbed to me within a second of my call.  
  
Dad looked paniced, "What's the matter? Are you ok? Where's your brother? Is Mom hurt? what about your aunts? Chris whats going on?" he ran out of breath.  
  
"No, Dad, a girl, she is going to call me!!! I talked to a girl today, and didn't put her in the hospital." he hugged me.  
  
"Oh Chris, I'm so happy for you." as we talked about girls, no, Dad hasn't given me the talk yet, and hopefully he never will, the phone rang, Dad got it, "Hello......No this is his father......Yes, would you like to talk to him...." He looked over at me, "Chris, sweetie its for you." he was so embarssing.  
  
"Dad." I whined, "Hello.....Hi Melinda....Yea, fancy running into you today." Dad gave me a look saying, 'I know you ran into her on prupose.' "So, want to go see a flim?......Really? Sweet!" I hung up the phone and was on cloud nine. I had a date with the hotest girl in the school, but that didn't matter Wyatt walked in with Brittany, his cheerleader girlfriend.  
  
"Wyatt? You didn't tell us company was coming." Dad said, he called for Mom, "We have more people for dinner, Wyatt has a girl over." he said.  
  
Mom walked in to the room, "My, my, my, our boys are just getting too cute for there own good, all these girls." what an unpleasant moment this was. Mom nocited it I guess, "Chris, Leo, come help me with dinner ok?" we followed her to the kitchen. She looked at Dad, "Leo, you gave him the speech right?" I knew what she was talking about the 'sex talk' every kid dreads to get from his old man.   
  
"Yea, Wyatt knows what not to do and what not to even think about. Speaking of Chris is getting a bit big too. Your gonna need to have the talk soon too aren't you." he said with a laugh.  
  
I wanted to vomit, my parents were talking about sex, ew! "Nah, Dad thats ok, I'll just never come out of my room ever again."   
  
Both of my parents laughed at me, "Well that works too. Chris, did you do your home work?" Mom asked me, more like she was telling me, 'Go to your room and do your homework and if you don't have home work make somethign up.'  
  
"Yea, Mom, I'll go do my math home work." I orbed up to my room and went to bed. 


	6. Bad Chris 6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: No, Melinda is NOT Chris's sister, cousin, or any other relative. Melinda is a witch though, he mother named her after the start of the Charmed line, as do many mothers of witches as a sign of respect to the Charmed Ones. Suzi is Melinda's mother and she died, her father is taking care of her as well, Davis, her father, is a male-witch.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dating, Demons, and Dad's Special Talks  
  
Ok, so remember when I said I wanted to go to Magic School because public school is royally unpleasant? Well Aunt Paige got my transfer, Mom really didn't want me to go but Dad was all for it. I guess I'm like him more then I thought. Befor you ask, No Wyatt isn't switching to Magic School, Mom said it wouldn't be fair to tkae the star football player away from his sports to send him to Magic School. There was one thing I wasn't looking forward to, leaving Melinda behind at school.   
  
"Chris, sweetie, your gonna be late to your first day at your new school." Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
For once I was accually ready to go, you couldn't begin to understand how much I had wanted to go to Magic School forever. "Yea, Mom, be down in a moment." I ran down the stairs dressed for school.  
  
"Well don't you look handsome?" Dad asked me. I smiled, it all was going great untill Mom said it was time to go to class. She hugged me and sent me with a lunch.  
  
"But Mom, I'm not five, you don't need to make my lunch." I told her, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chris, your a big boy but you still need a good lunch. Don't trade you lunch for a snack pack." and with that I went though the door at the middle of the stiars to go to class.   
  
Aunt Paige ment up with me, "So, mini-man, are you already to be a good boy, I would hate to have to suspend my favorite witch-whitelighter." she lead me down the hall to a class, "Everyone, I would like to you to meet Chris. Chris is a new student and my sister's youngest child, so be nice to him, Chris, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself."  
  
I smiled slightly, she knew how much I hated talking to a crowd. "Uhm, my name is Chris, Aunt Paige is the head mistress. I live in San Fransico. I just transfered from SFJHS, and thats about it." I turned to Paige, "Can I sit down now?"   
  
She nodded and montioned for a seat then turned to the professor, "Well, Mr Vuagh, I'll leave you too it, by children." and then she left.  
  
Class went surprisingly well, we talk about powers and magic, then we had real lessons, and I turned out to be rather smart. I knew a bunch of stuff about mortals and magic. "Christopher Halliwell-Wyatt, what year did the high order of witches ban the use of dragon blood on resturation potions?"  
  
"1823" Woa, I can't believe that was right! My day has been great except no Melinda. Thats about all that happend, oh I made a friend named Brian, he was a fire starter.   
  
As soon as class let out I orbed home, its so great being able to orb, and not have to worry about exposure. "Mom! Dad! I'm home." They both came right to me.  
  
"So Chris, how was it?" Mom asked. She looked really excited. I told her f my wonderful day and then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Halliwell residents......Yes, he is right here...." Dad put the phone down, "Chris its a girl for you."  
  
It was Melinda, "Yea, sounds great!" Her older brother is going to drive us to the movies this weekend, Yes! Yes! Yes! I got a date and I don't need my Daddy to drive me. Sweetness! I'm sure you can imagine how bouncy I was litterally jumping up and down. 


	7. That Talk With My Daddy

Chapter 7  
  
That Talk With My Daddy  
  
SO obviously Dad wasn't going to let me be my own, on a date, and let me get past with out telling me a few key things. Shoot me, please shoot me. So the weekend was coming closer and closer, and I began to fidget everytime some one orbed in the room. I knew some how the talk was drawing nearer.  
  
Then finally it happends, "Chris?" Dad called from behind my bed room door. I just pretended to be invisible, unfortunately it didn't work. "Chris, I'm coming in, we need to talk." The nob turned, it was like sitting in jail waiting on the last meal.  
  
He sat next to me and began, "Chris, well there are somethings in life that a man has to tell his son. And this is one of those things, well there are boys and there are girls and they are diffrent." As I watched him fumble over himself I began to wonder if when he gave this talk to Wyatt if he had as much troble.   
  
"Dad, I get what your trying to say, so please stop." But that wasn't very confensing he just shut me up and continued.   
  
So an hour of him fumbling over himself he said, "And thats all you need to know about being a man." I tried really hard to pay attention but I really don't know what all that I should know about being a man. Oh well, I'm sure the next time Mom wants to punish me she can have him regive me the talk.   
  
So I went on my date with Melinda, and it all went well apart from the little fight I got into, if you can call it that. Tommy, the big guy at SFJHS who also believed me to be a gay man, got up in my space so I delt with it.   
  
"Christopher, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought allowing you to transferr to Magic School would calm you down a little, but as soon as you go out in public around innocents you attack one. It really makes me wonder if you are a good witch Chris." that hit me a little hard. I started to cry softly, was I really a bad witch? Did I hurt innocents? Those people weren't innocent, that was normal childhood fights wasn't it? I never used magic on any one, its not like my magic si strong enough to do anything. Mom noticed my crying and buried my head in her chest. "Its ok son, your a good witch, I promise, I didn't mean any of it, I was just fursterated." I nodded in agreement to her and then went on to my room. You know, none of this stuff would happen if everyone would stop saying I was gay. I mean come on, I was on a date with a girl, not a drag queen 


	8. Brian's Sleepover

Chapter 8  
  
Brian's Sleepover  
  
So I, being the baby in the famliy, will always be treated as such and my parents are OC about me, so they had me invite Brian over for a sleepover. Yea, so they planned this whole fun weekend thing, but they didn't ask me about any of it so I was a little worried in the beginning, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad, who was I kidding, this is going to be a disaster.  
  
Aunt Paige orbed into the manor with Brian, "Chris! Leo! Piper! Wyatt! Is any one home? I'm here to drop off Brian." I wasn't sure exactly what my Auntie Dearest might say to him so I orbed to the foyer insantly.  
  
"Hey, Brian, c'mon, lets go." we tried to run out of the house and go somewhere but Dad appeared right infront of me.  
  
"Going some where in a hurray son?" Gr I began to curse at Dad in my head but he seemed to know what was going on, "Christopher, you stop that now." I lowered my head for a moment, "Well, sence Chris seems to be really quite all of the sudden, I'm Leo Wyatt, Chris's dad." Brian and Dad shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Chris are you ready to go yet?" Dad asked me. I just nodded. "Ok, well come on guys we have all sorts of things to do."   
  
I began to whine, "But Da-ad, we don't want to, we wanna just be guys and do our own things." Dad told me we would have to have dinner first and then we could do whatever it was we had planned.   
  
Thats when Mom joinned us, "So what do you 3 men plan on doing tonight?"   
  
"Well accually Piper, I told Chris and his friend they could go out and do what they wanted after dinner." Dad told her, Mom looked a little concerned but I knew Dad would pull though and we could go.  
  
After dinner Brian and I grabbed some blades and tore down the street. Mom said we had to be back at 10:30, which ment chances are I would orb us home at 10:29.  
  
Brian had never been to San Fransico befor, his family lived in New York, so the Pacfic was a trip for him to finally see. "Dude, you have got the coolest power in the whole year." I told him, and he did, if I could start fires at will I so would burned down the whole library, not jus ta trash can.   
  
"Its a novelty, but not very useful."   
  
An evil grin shot across my face, "You know, it is rather cold out here, why don't you fix that?" I pleaed with my friend untill he lite a part of the beach up, "Thats so sweet." but I had to do something to make my powers seem not so worthless, "S'mors" and then we had gramcrakers, marshmellows, and chocolate. All in all it seemed like a great time, and some girls came over, of chourse they weren't as hot as Melinda, but still.   
  
"Damnit." I said as I looked at my watch, it was 10:46, we were, no I was going to be in troble now. I grabbed Brain and we orbed home from the changing tent.   
  
"Brian, would you leave us? I need to speak with Christopher alone." Brian skampered off and Dad grabbed the colar of my neck and took me to the kitchen. "Your late."  
  
"I noticed, so how long am I grounded for now?" I asked, it didn't really matter either way if you think about it, you can't really ground me if I don't want to be grounded. I could just as soon orb some where else.  
  
"I haven't decieded yet, but you aren't to tell your Mother, she would kill me if she knew she was right about letting you go out on your own." I couldn't believe it, Dad was going to lie to Mom about my rule breaking, the universe is upside down that is for sure. "Well, Chris, sence grounding you won't work, and would be a little suspicous to Mom, I'm going to have you spend all your free time with me. Won't that be nice, and Mom will think its Father/Son bonding. So when Brian leaves tomarrow you and I will start your punishment, got it?"  
  
Man, this is gonna suck so much, I don't want to be Daddy's little helper. Gr. "Fine." then I orbed to my room where Brian was waiting.  
  
"So what happend?" he asked me. I told him all about the crazy punishment Dad had come up with, "I'm sorry, that must suck."  
  
"You have no idea." 


	9. The Rants of Chris

Chapter 9   
  
The Rants of Chris  
  
So Dad kept his unpleasant offer of staying by his side until otherwise noted. Gr, I hate this, if only I had a cool active power, Wyatt has everyone in the book, and what do I have? TK and orbing, woo-who. You'd think a member of the Charmed Line would have better powers. I mean look at it, Prue had TK and Astral Projection, Mom can Freeze and blow stuff up at will, Pheobe can read people, get primnitions, and fly almost, and Paige has TK orbing. Man, I got screwed over. How come there wasn't any thing special about me? I was twiced blessed too you know, not just Wyatt. We have the same parents, its not like he is special or anything.   
  
"Chris?" Dad said, breaking my rant in my head, "You really need to stop longing for greater power, your fine. So what if Wyatt has more? I don't love him any mroe for it." Damnit, even Dad can read, besides he was an elder when I was concieved, shouldn't that mean something? But no, I'm just Chris, Whitelighter-Witch with nothing special about it. There were already 2 befor me, so I'm not even a novelty. "Chris if you don't calm down I'm going to tell Mom why you have to help me."   
  
Doesn't he get it? I'm the baby and there isn't anything signifcant about me. Shoot, the kids at school have cooler powers then I do and they aren't twice blessed, they aren't even members of the Halliwell line. What good is it to be a Halliwell if your powers suck?  
  
"Thats it, Chris we are going home to talk to your Mother." he told me.  
  
"Damnit, Dad, can't you see I don't want to? Its just one more reminder of my lack of any use in battle. I might as well be a circus magican, then those freaks would think I was something." I was fumming.  
  
Dad took me home, but Mom wasn't there so he jsut sent me off to be in my own bad mood. I went to the book, hoping for answers I knew weren't there. But that doesn't stop me from trying. I placed the candles in there spots, no real reason why but I did almost everytime I came in the attic any way.   
  
I looked at the book, the first page, the page Pheobe had used to give Mom, her, and Prue's powers to them. I had heard the stories so many times, how it was rainning, how Melinda Warren came to her, smoldering ashes and all. How Mom and Prue didn't want their powers, how Mom killed Jeremy. It made me feel even worse about myself, everyone could do things I couldn't.  
  
Suddenlt I found myself reciting the spell "Hear now the words of the witches; The secrets we hid in the night; The oldest of gods are invoked here; The great work of magic is sought; In the night and in this hour; I call upon the ancient power; Bring your powers to we sisters three; We want the power; Give us the power." As I had thought, nothing happend, but I felt some what special I was the first person sence 1997 who had said these words. I contiued to read though the book.   
  
So many vanqiushing potions and really fast power of three spells. I feel asleep on top of one of the pictures of a demon.   
  
Morning began to shine though the window, I could her Mom talking to Dad about some one not being in there bed, I wonder where Wyatt went off to. Then Mom bust though the door running for the book to find Wyatt, "Leo...Never mind, I found him." I opened my eyes, to see an overly worried Mom.  
  
"Oh morning." I said half heartedly. Obviously I was still at little bitter. I didn't want to see any Halliwell's right now, especially not my Mom.  
  
"Chris, why weren't you in bed this morning? Did you sleep up here all night? Where is the book? Oh never mind, why were you sleeping with the book?" She askes a lot of questions, doesn't she?   
  
"I was reading in here when I fell asleep last night thats it." I said flatly as I orbed to some where where I could be alone.  
  
I thought I could be alone any way, with in a few minutes Dad orbed next to me, "Something you want to talk about Chris?" I shook my head no. "Then there is something I want to tell you. Its not something bad, but maybe you'll feel alittle better about your powers/self afterward. Now, I know you don't think highly of your powers now, but in a few more years your going to be great, and have the greatest power. Love, Chris, you posess it rather then it posessing you. I guess I should have told you this sooner, but I knew you were going to be wonderful even befor you were born. You see, Wyatt wasn't always destined to be the way he is, but you came from the future and saved him, and we are all greatful for that. So don't feel down, your great and one day you'll be even better." I couldn't believe he could lie like that to me, Wyatt was perfect there is nothing that needs changing about him. I couldn't take any more of it, I orbed 'Up There' to get away from it all, and that was the best place to hid you disappear from all Whitelighter/Elder radar if you wanted, and thats what I wanted. 


	10. Just to Have Time Alone

Chapter 10  
  
Just to Have Time Alone  
  
Oh so did I tell you? My brithday is tomarrow!!!!! I'm overly excited except for the fact I ran away to Elder Land, and I have been gone for almost a week. I watched my family a little while ago, they are still planning the regular party they give me, but Mom is real upset, I left about a week ago, I think she thinks I'm dead. She keeps crying and there is nothing any one can do about it, except me.   
  
Time passes diffrently up here, I had only been here for an hour and it has been a week. Well obviously I can't keep cloaking myself from my family. I let my guard down, "Dad? Dad, please come to......" befor I could finish my sentence he orbed in front of me, he looked like a combination of releif and anger. He hugged me and check me over to make sure I was ok. Very softly I wishpered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone this long."  
  
He looked a little shaky, "Its ok Chris, time is diffrent up here. I understand, I'm just so glad I found you here rather then lying dead on the street." I thought that was a bit dramatic, but then again thats my family, taking everything to the extreams. "Well, I think we had better get you home." he said as he orbed me home.  
  
Mom ran over, "Chris, sweetie your alright." I nodded, they were insane but it was ok I guess. They seemed really worried for me, but then worry turned to anger as Mom began to yell at me for disappearing into thin air, and not caring that I had left for a week.   
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to be gone that long." She finally nodded and sent me off to my room, after all my brithday is tomarrow, and I can't see the surpises she has waiting for me.   
  
I woke up the next morning ready for any thing, you hadn't seen how crazy my mom could be about the whole birthday thing. 


	11. The Best Birthday Ever

Chapter 11  
  
The Best Birthday Ever  
  
So, I climbed the stairs to breakfast. Surprisingly enough it was like any other day, my own sixteen candles complex. "Chris how do you want your eggs?" Mom asked as I sat down in the kitchen.  
  
I can't believe it? No Happy Birthday? No You look so grown up today? I can't believe this. "Uhm scrambled?" She nodded and went on. What the hell? I knew she knew it was my birthday, it was circled on the calander in bright red ink. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked as she sent me my breakfast.  
  
"What day is it?" I didn't want to come out and yell 'its my birthday why aren't you celebrating?'  
  
"Tuseday dear, so you need to get ready for school." I can't believe it, now I know how Molly Ringwald felt. Gr. Well I went on to school, Aunt Paige would remember and have a special surpise for me at school.   
  
"Hi, Aunt Paige." I said as I walked down the hall to my class.  
  
"Chris, your late for your first class, where were you?" Oh my God, even she is snubbing out my birthday? What the heck its the big 14 and that doesn't mean anything to any one?  
  
"Sorry, just family stuff." She nodded and sent me on my way, well at least I could hang out with Brian today. I got to class and sat down in my seat next to Brian.  
  
"Hey, man, where were you all week?" he asked me the teacher looked at us talking so i decied to write him a note.  
  
Brian-I was in ElderLand, hiding out from my life, what did I miss?-Chris.  
  
He replied with: Chris-Not much, so what's it like 'Up There' any way?-Brian.  
  
Brian-Bright/White/Cloudy. So any way, today is my birthday, want to come over and watch tv with me, sence it would seem my Mom forgot?-Chris.  
  
Chris-Man, I wish I could, I'm not allowed to leave the school still from lighting the beach on fire last week. Happy birthday any way though.-Brian  
  
As I started to reply to his note Mr Vuagh came up and took it from me and read it. "Well, class it appears to be Mr Halliwell's birthday. I have no choice but to..." he gave both of us a very stren look then smiled, "summon a cake for his birthday. What flavor would you preferr?"   
  
Well finally some one is recognizing my sepcial day, "Uhm, Chocolate." With a wave of his wrist there was a giant chocolate cake that was in the shape of a school book reading 'Chris Halliwell est. 2004.' Everyone really enjoyed the cake and some how we manages to play and distract Mr V long enough for school to be out. Sweetness.   
  
I got to take the rest of the cake home with me. When I got home Mom sent me up to my room, saying Aunt Paige had called and said I was skipping class. So that was it, once more no birthday sentiments just "Go to your room and think about how skipping classes won't help your development both as a magic being and a human being."  
  
Around 4pm I feel asleep, wanting the day to be over, I never wanted to deal with another birthday again. After a long nap I awoke to a tapping on the door, "Chris? Chris its Daddy, can I come in?" When I didn't respond he decieded to come in with out my permission. "Chris, your Mom wants me to come get you, we are all going to have a discussion about your skipping today. So come on she is waiting in the living room."   
  
We walked in slince downstairs and it seemed really quite, as we round the corner suddenly people jumped out of various places and yelled "Surprise!"   
  
Mom ran over to me, "Did you really think I could forget the day you were born? That would be like forgetting my name is Piper." She hugged and kissed me and we had a very nice time.   
  
Then it was time for gifts, the best part by far. Brian came up to me, "Here, hope you like it." I opened it and it was a zippo lighter, "See, now you can be a fire starter." Everyone laughed at this, as the gifts went on I got a video game, a new book, some socks-why is beyond me, and a bunch of random stuff like money and candy.  
  
Around mid-night Mom called out, "Ok, party's over brithday boy has to go to school tomarrow as do a few of you." I thanked everyone for coming then almost instantly fell asleep.   
  
I did manage to stay half awake long enough to hear Dad say, "Here, I got him." and pick me up to take me to my bed, so the wrost day came out ok, but it did seem to be the best brithday ever. 


	12. Brotherly Hate

Chapter 12  
  
Brotherly Hate  
  
Now you have to remember I love my big brother, but thats the problem, he is my big brother, and that makes me the littler one. See the problem? He can beat me up with little effort and I can't do anything. I threw a mallet at him once but he deflected it, and broke it. Its not fair, Mr Twiced Blessed can do everything and I can't. Gr.  
  
I will admit, he is perfect but that doesn't give him the right to show it off, does it? I wish there was a way I could be some what blessed. Melinda Warren didn't seem to care about what happend after the coming of the Charmed Ones, and that guy who talked about Wyatt didn't seem to think any thing sepcial was gonna happend to the Halliwell-Wyatts after his birth. Being the unblessed one sucks!  
  
But thats old rantings isn't it? I'm gonna do something important, I swear it. I'm the only child of an Elder who was born in a hospital. That has to count for something.   
  
Wyatt came busting into our room, distubing my peace. "Hey, lil brother, can I barrow your Vans? I have a date with Nicole tonight."  
  
"Nicole? What happend to Amber?" I asked, man the way he could get girls, oh, in case you are wondering, Melinda's dad forbid her from seeing me, just my luck huh?  
  
"She is so two days ago, Nicole is on the dance team and boy is she flexible."   
  
His comment made me want to lose my breakfast, "Keep it in your pants bro." I said with a laugh, he got angery and threw a pillow at me. "You know thats what you were thinking, you man-ho."   
  
"Chrissy, your pushing your luck." he said, trying to scare me, but that won't work, he is such a loopper.  
  
"Or what? Will big Wyatt get mad? Are you gonna hurt me?" I said in a mocking tone. I hit the floor with a thud, he had hit me in the face. "You stupid jerk." I hurled a shoe at his face. Then he threw another punch to my head. We were rolling on the ground when Mom and Dad walked in. God they show up at all the wrong times don't they? I had finally gotten Wyatt pinned down when I heard from being.  
  
"Let go of your brother, right now!" Dad was yelling from behind me. Of chourse Wyatt said I just attacked him out of no where and he had to punch me in the nose because I was being so brutal. They nodded and sent Wyatt on his way. Dad healled my nose, which Wyatt broke, but they wouldn't listen to me about it, and said I had bottled up issues. Oh my god, you saw it didn't you? He hit me first, I just sent a pillow at him, he broke my nose and got rewarded for it.  
  
After they finished their talk about not attacking Wyatt, I went downstairs. No one was in the kitchen so I decieded it would be best if I went there. I love baking cookies and so I did. Yum, white chocolate chunk cookies. I put Wyatt's name on one, then made it explode. Wait, I made it explode? Did I just get a some what cool power? I gotta try this out. So I blew up the toaster. Sweetness. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!" they ran so fast.  
  
"Chris what is it? Is there a demon? Quick, get behind me." Mom said so fast.  
  
"No. No demon, I got a new power!!!!" They both looked amazed.  
  
"Well, buddy, what is it?" Dad asked. Instead of telling him I showed them both, I blew up the nearest cookie.  
  
Mom flung her arms around me, "Yea, I past on a power." They both seemed rather pleased by my new found ablity. 


	13. Who Was That

Chapter 13  
  
Who Was That?  
  
So after a day or so the excitement of my power wore off, Wyatt scored the winning touch basket or something like that for the baseball team. So you can see where the importance runs straight over to him.   
  
No matter, while they are out celebrating with the team it gives me time to do my favorite thing, rumage in the attic. Well for obvious reasons, I'm not usually allowed to be up here by myself, I'm not mature enough accoriding to some of my raltives, cough cough, Aunt Paige, cough cough, Aunt Pheobe, cough cough, Mom, cough cough, Dad. Gr.   
  
There is a trunk in the back of the attic that I have never seen ever in use, so that was my goal of the day, I must know what is in it. As I reached it I couldn't help but feel a flutter of excitment. There was a little lable on it saying, "Piper Halliwell." Well that obviously answered question one: Why do we have it? But question 2 still awaits: Whats in it?   
  
As I opened it I fully expected nothing at all to be in it, boy was I wrong. I had a bunch of papers and photos, and books in it. I picked up a pink book with lace on it, it was Mom's baby book. I flipped though a few pages then picked up a letter:  
  
My Dearest Piper,  
  
Every time I look in your eyes I love you more. I thought the day we got married would be the happiest moment I would ever have, but amazingly you still make things even better. I look over at you sleeping right now, pregnant with our second child. It takes my breath away to know that you already gave me Wyatt, and now you are going to give me another perfect son, Chris. He is so much like you, both of them are, its like looking at a photograph of you when you were younger, I see so much of them in you, hopefully there is a little of me lurking some where. How did I get you? It doesn't make any sence to me, a perfect woman like you falling for a wreck like me. Either way my love there is nothing I won't do for you, Wyatt, or Chris.  
  
I love you more then any one could love anything.  
  
Leo Wyatt  
  
Wow, Dad writes some pretty mushy stuff. It kinda makes me want to vomit, but it was sweet, and hey Mom was pregnant with me, that means this is one old note. Well no more dwelling on that silly little letter.   
  
All these random little trinkets, Wyatt's blanky, my binky, Dad's war metal, old bronze shoes. But what caught my eye was a box that said 'Chris Halliwell-Wyatt 2003-2004'   
  
"That really doesn't make any sence" I said out loud, what the hell, temtation is killing me I have to see what's in there. I opened it to find some old photos, of Wyatt and some man, he was cool. I don't know who he was, his hair kinda reminded me of Harry Potter though, heehee. He had that speck on his face, right under his eye, just like me. "This is really weird." I said, yes, I talk to myself, get over it, other then you, I'm the only one who listens.  
  
I decieded I would risk punishment and take the littl eshoe box with my name on it and ask Mom about it when she got home. I sat on the stairs for what seemed forever when my parents and brother came though the door. "Hey, Wyatt, hear you won for the millionth time. Congrats"  
  
"Thanks lil bro," he said as he bounded up the stairs to our room, Mom looked at me then saw the box in my lap.  
  
"Chris, we need to talk" she told me.  
  
I looked at her with very little emotion, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." I took the box to the kitchen and Mom sat next me.  
  
"Fristly: Why were you in the attic with no one home?" she asked me sharply.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Thats not a good enough answer but seeing how its the middle of the night I'll let it slide, sencondly: Why were you in my chest?"  
  
"It made me very curious?"   
  
"Fine, and finally: Why did you take out that shoe box?" she knew I must have looked at it and gone though everything.  
  
"It had my name on it, what was I supposed to think?"  
  
"Well, I assume you have a lot of questions don't you?" she asked me as she took the picture of the guy and Wyatt playing with a pile of toys. "Questions about him, about you."  
  
I wasn't sure what to say, "Well, yea, who is he, and why does he have my name, and my speck?" I said as I pointed at my face.  
  
"Sweetie, he does because he and you are the same. Thats you when you were 22, you came from the future to take care of a small problem and you did and then you went home. Do you understand?"   
  
How could she ask me if I understood that I traveled though time, and had to take care of something that didn't even invole me?" As you can imagin, I didn't want to be there any longer, so using my wonderful whitelighter powers I orbed to my bed and went to sleep this would all be a very weird dream when I woke up I might even laugh at it. 


	14. Reading and Rehersing

Chapter 14  
  
Reading and Rehersing  
  
So around the time we met I spoke of playing in the pit. Woot Woot. Ok, so when I transferred schools my Mom told the middle school that I was going to be home-schooled, which still had me in the high school band. So obviously its not time for marching band, but that still leaves time for winter drumline. If you were wondering when Wyatt was playing football he was doing spring parctice games or something. I'm not truly sure, I think I'm the only straight guy in the world who doesn't understand football.  
  
So obviously I have to reherse all the time to get better, I don't think Wyatt has too, its like everything he touches turns to gold, like magic. Magic! Thats it, I can use magic to figure out what is up with the box of me. Incase you were wondering, no I haven't talked to Mom at all sence the unpleasant conversation we had a few days ago.  
  
As I stood in my practice room, conservatory to everyone else, and sometimes concert hall, I heard everyone leaving. Guess why? If you choose a Wyatt focused sport you would be correct, him and Dad gold together, isn't that one just the funniest? Mom said she had to go to the club so she could leave me to practice in peace. When I didn't reply she just went on her way. So that leaves me home alone, plenty of time to go to the attic and go though Mom's box. I still don't want to talk to her about it, but going though it gives me this secret look at her and Dad when it was just them and Wyatt and even befor that.  
  
Instead of staying in the attic this time I just orbed the box to my room and began to go though it. I found Mom's diary from I guess 15 years ago.   
  
September 17, 2003  
  
Wyatt is getting so big. He looks amazing, it still hurts alittle to look at his eyes, to have Leo starring back at me, but not able to be with me. Chris doesn't make any thing better, I don't think I have ever met some one so O.C. about finding some mystery demon. He won't tell us anything, not even why he came back to us any way. He keeps saying its to save Wyatt, but he seems to do more harm then good. I want Leo as my whitelighter again, at least I could trust him.   
  
At that point I put her diary down, great so Mom has hated me even befor I was conceived. Well that makes me feel really special. Maybe I could write a spell, to see Mom, I want to talk to her, but not her now, I want to talk to the Piper Halliwell that doesn't love me at all.  
  
So what do you think? Should I write a spell for time travel, which is a little hard but doable, or wait on Mom to tell me it was so long ago and she didn't know and that she loves me now. Option two doesn't seem to make me happy, lets go to the past!!!!!  
  
Now here is the tricky part, I've never written a spell befor. Neither has Wyatt, the Charmed Ones used to all the time befor the demon attacks just stopped. Well it can't be that hard, is it? Uhm, well it starts with a pen right? So here goes nothing:  
  
Let the powers that be  
  
Open a potal to help me see  
  
What happend in this place befor  
  
Take me to 2004?  
  
Yeah, maybe this needs a ritual or something. I'm not sure, well where do we hide the candles? Or the crystals? Geez this is a lot harder then I thought. I could always just mix a potion, thats easy, but the one in the book is too complicated, this will just have to do I guess.  
  
As I said my very bad, as in not good, spell a shimmering blue light appeared on the wall, I walked though my portal to the attic in 2004, not much diffrence. Well that is anticlimatic. "Piper!" some one yelled from me, who ever it was made me jump. "Piper, we've got a little problem." I turned around to see the man who was in all the pictures in Mom's box. Can that really be me?   
  
Thats when I saw Mom, she appeared behind him, well me, I think. "Chris, is this a nother demon pal, what are you doing to us now." she was pissed, I could see her anger in her eyes.  
  
In unison both me and that old guy said, "I'm sorry," we both looked at our feet which shuffled. Mom starred at us, she looked at little confused but older me seemed to know what was up.  
  
"Chris?" we both looked up, now she was really confused, "Chris Perry, you need to explain right now whats going on." I opened my mouth to speak and she looked at me.  
  
The other Chris took my hand and spoke up, "Don't worry Piper, I'll deal with it." We then orbed out to the top of a a cross beam on the golden gate. It was Dad's spot to relax. Befor I had a chance to go off on him, he yelled, "What are you doing here? Your not spost to be here!"  
  
"What do you know? Who are you to yell at me, your not my Mother." I fired at him. Usually when I go off on some one, I get sent to my room or home, and Dad talks to me about being a man and dealing with myself in a better maner.   
  
"I know you well enough, Christopher, what are you doing here? Coming to see Mom now won't bring her back. She died, we both have to except it." I glared at him, Mom isn't dead, she is just as annoyingly up in my business as ever.  
  
"No she isn't you moron, she is fine, she is at one of Wyatt sporting events." I fired at him. My nostrals flared, my heart pumped in my throat, how dare he say Mom was dead, if she was do you think I would be so pissed at her?  
  
"Yes, she is she died on our 14th birthday, which was a week or so ago." he looked some what hurt. "She died in the middle of the party, didn't she?" I shook my head no. "Really what have you done in the last few weeks or so?"  
  
What the heck? Why does that matter Mom isn't dead and he is telling me so every other second, "Why?"  
  
"Becuase its important to who I am going to become, who we will be instead of being the me I am now." Is that as confusing as it was to me? I mean come on, thats a bit out there for my tastes.  
  
"Look, I'm Chris, whitelighter-witch, with very little if any importance to the world, my parents are way too over-protective and I never have time to myself, the only reason I'm here is to settle somethign with Mom about her diary, cuz guess what? She hates you, which in turn means she hates me."   
  
"She doesn't hate us, she just doesn't realize how much she loves us yet." What lot of crap, he needs to get over it, I don't know why I would come from the future at the age of 22 but come on I'm not going to care enough to be hated. "Wait, did you just say your parents were over-protective?"   
  
Now I'm really confused, if he is me, wouldn't he know this already? "Yea, Dad barely lets me cross the street without holding his hand." He really needs to lighten up doesn't he?  
  
"Leo." he called out, what good would that do? Now, I'm really going to be in troble, first going in the attic, going though Mom's stuff, writting a spell, well that one won't really get me into troble, travling through time, that one will.  
  
In a swirl of blue orbs Dad appeared, not looking to pleased, boy do I know that face. Anger. Disappointment. Annoyance. "What do you want?" he said with great resentment. Without a word 22 year old me grabbed Dad and hugged him tightly. "Chris, its sorta too late for male bonding." Dad said as he pushed older me away. "And who is this?"  
  
"I'm, ah Chris, uhm ah Jr, yea Chris Jr" I could tell Dad knew I was lying I wasn't ever really good at it with him.   
  
Dad folded his arms over his chest. "But Chris is a whitelighter, there for he is dead, so how could you be Chris Jr?" Damnit, stupid Elder knowlegde, or is that basic Whitelighter powers?  
  
"Listen, Leo, lets just go back to the manor and I promise I will explain everything, just not in front of the girls." Dad nodded and we all orbed home.  
  
"Well, Chris whats going on?" Dad asked, in his normal I-know-you-did-something-and-now-your-in-for-it tone.   
  
"Well for starters, this isn't my son, this is me, when I was 14, but its the 14 year old verison of me after I came to save Wyatt. He was appearently angery at Piper for somethign she wrote in a diary about me while I am here." Dad's mouth had fallen open.  
  
"And why young man did you think you had the right to go though Piper's belongings?" Dad asked me.  
  
"Cuz you and Mom and Wyatt were out with the team celebrating and I was at home alone?" I said, oh no, I think I just blew his, my cover.  
  
Dad looked slightly confused, "What do you mean? Chris, are you my and Piper's son?" Older me refused to look into Dad's eyes, yep, I blew his cover in a major way. "Well are you?" 


	15. More Troble Then I Can Imagine

Chapter 15  
  
More Troble Then I Could Imagine  
  
So I just outted myself to Dad and as you can imagine he is going to kill me, well not befor he get a speech in about something. "Ok, I understand why one Chris came back so he is dismissed," I got up to leave hoping I could get out fast, "Not you, little Chris sit back down." The older verison of me went out the door making a mocking face at me, the face I always made at Wyatt for one reason or another. "Now, answer me this: Why are you here?"  
  
I shuffled my feet, gr, I hate when Dad talks to me like this, "Uhm, well, I was reading."  
  
He gave me a studying look, "What do you mean Christopher?"  
  
"How did you know my name was Christopher instead of Chris?" I asked, big me never said he was Christopher.  
  
"It would appear that you were named after my father and his name was Christopher Perry Wyatt. Is that correct?" he asked, Dad is getting a little scary.  
  
"Yes, that was it." I continuted to look at me feet.  
  
"Well, Chris, explian what you meant by reading?" he stared me down.  
  
"Uhm, well, I was alone in the house and reading the papers in Mom's box. And she kinda said she hated me so I wanted to know why so I wrote a spell and here I am." you know the look he got whenever he had to get me from school, well that was it, only now more then ever befor he looked like he might explode.  
  
"Chris, I know your Mother and I decieded Wyatt should be aloud to use magic so I am only going to assume the same for you, but some how I don't see your Mother or I ever letting you write a spell to go to the past to tell one of us off. So does the spell have a reversal or are we stuck with you for a few days untill it wears off? And more over, what am I going to do when I get home from Wyatt celebratory dinner to find my youngest son not in his bed asleep." Way to guilt trip me Dad, I hadn't thought of that, what will happen.  
  
I snapped my fingers, "I'll write a power of three spell to send me home at the exact time I left but it will take a while cuz I know for sure I'm stuck here untill mid-night." I still had yet to look up at him.  
  
"Ok, but I don't want you leaving the manor, its too risky with 2 Chris's now, and you are the minor of the 2 so you have to stay here, got it?" he had now lifted my chin so I was looking right at him. I nodded, "Ok, well I need to find the other Chris and ask him some things. Do you want to go watch televison?" I nodded once more and went off to watch tv.   
  
I then proceeded to fall asleep on the couch, when I awoke Mom was sitting next to me, "So, Leo tells me there are some things you want to ask me, well go for it I guess."   
  
Things I want to ask her? More like things I want to yell at her, to force her to hear, to shout the horrid things she had said about me to her, but I didn't. Not sure why yet but I didn't I just looked at her, she was my Mommy, only her hair was darker, skin tighter, it was odd, she was so diffrent yet the same. Like you know when you get a turkey sandwitch at one shop then get another at a diffrent deli? The sandwitches are the same, turkey on white with honey dejio, but they aren't, one has wheatgrass, and the other has carrot pieces in it. Ok, I have made myself hungery now. That wasn't the plan.  
  
"Well, yes, I would like a sandwitch, turkey on white with wheatgrass and a little honey dejio." I can't help it all that talk about sandwitches made me need one.   
  
Mom looked at me kinda funny, "Chris? Sweetie could you go make your little self a sandwitch?" she called to the older guy down the hall, who was now stuck in the world of house arest with me. He came in stuck his head in a nodded. He came back with excatly what I wanted, sandwitch.  
  
"Hey, how come you knew what to make?" Mom asked him.  
  
He smiled at her, kissed her cheak and said, "He's me, I know what I like, even then, I had good taste." Mom laughed, what a loser. How could he forgive her and yet its him all the things in the diary are written about.  
  
I couldn't take it any more, I stood up and screamed as loud as I could, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???" pointing at Mom, "YOU WROTE TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT ME AND YET, YOU,"pointing at older me, "YOU FORGAVE HER, SHE HATES US, DON'T YOU GET IT?" Dad appearently decieded the tention was getting too much and he orbed between me and them.  
  
"Christopher, calm down, right now, come with me." he grabbed my shoulder and took me out of the room, and began to shout, "Chris, its bad enough you did all those things you know you aren't allowed to, but to yell at your Mom, not to mention swear. Look I know your mad, but still you have got to keep a low profile, its bad enough we have one future son here already." obviously that upset me, he knew it. "I'm sorry kiddo, its just odd. Are you ok, mini-man?"   
  
I nodded slightly, "I'm sorry Dad, but its still its hard to forgive her for everything she said but he seems fine with it, I just don't know how to feel any more." I couldn't look at Dad, I could feel the unhappiness coming from him, it was disappointment with me and what I had said.  
  
Dad cupped his hand to my chin and lifted my eyes to his, "Chris, I know its rough being a magical teenager, but coming here to tell off your Mom isn't going to make it better. When she wrote those things she was angery and confused, and didn't have the faintest idea you were going to be our little man. So you have got to giver her a little slack on that one. Now I believe a certain young man needs to go apologize to his Mother befor she blows him up, what do you think." he gave me a weird smile, I don't think I have ever seen this one, it was a special one, for me and him. I nodded my head and we walked to the living room.  
  
"Chris, I'm so..." Mom started but I began to speck and that slicended her.  
  
"Don't be, I over reacted to some thing, if any one should be sorry its you 14 years from now for not just telling me the full truth about everthing."   
  
Dad gave me a stren look and a "Christopher."  
  
I quickly looked at my feet again. Now what am I spost to say? Gr, I'm gonna bust into a million pieces, no wonder there are rules against time travel. But befor I could rant at any one any more Mom had wrapped her arms around me, this was nice. Its what I really needed. I looked at Mom, she was crying, God I'm a horrible person, how many times do I make her cry? Guess what? Her tears made me cry. Mom brushed the tears away from my face. She then whispered in my ear, "I promise sweetie when you get home I will tell you whatever you need to know ok?"  
  
"Sure, I guess so." Ok. I was being cold and distant but under the circumstances I think its what she needs. I could feel Dad's gripe on my shoulder, its something I have felt several times befor, normally when I was being direted from where ever it was I had caused a scene. And who would have guessed, he directed me out of the room again.  
  
"Come on you, its late you need to go to bed." I looked at my watch, wonder where the time went, it was 10:30 already. Hopefully Mom and the aunts could find a way to send me back to the very moment I came from other wise it wouldn't be the best of times when they find that I'm not home and that I ran away to the past. He put me in his and Mom's bed, "Don't worry Mom can sleep on the sofa tonight."   
  
I looked at him, "Dad, why don't you live with her?" he stared straight back and me and let out a sigh.  
  
"Because.." he started then paused, "Because you can't ahve a wife and be an elder at the same time, you know that." A few tears feel down his checks, instinktively, I brushed them away.  
  
"But, Dad, your not an elder, your an everyday white-lighter. If that much, you are pretty well useless as a white-lighter there is no need for them any more almost." oh geez, I bet I wasn't spost to tell him that.  
  
"Uhm, ok, well son, you need to go to bed, I'm gonna go check on Wyatt, and Chris, then I'm gonna go see how the sisters are doing on the spell to get you home." He bent over me and kissed my forehead, "Night you."  
  
"G'Night." I said in responce. And with that the room was dark, I guess it was around 8ish when I was woken up.  
  
"Chris, hey the girls have a potion, so you can go home." Older me said. 


	16. Going Home

Chapter 16  
  
Going Home  
  
I walked down the steps in the manor to the living room, the morning sun shinning thought the staine glass, making colour dance around the floor. "Chris, sweetie are you ready to go?" Mom called.  
  
Rubbing hte sleep from my eyes and taking in the moment of my family prior to my life, "Uhm, yea, I guess so."  
  
Dad came up to me, "You didn't think you were gettin gout of here with out giving me a hug did you?" he threw his arms around me and then said, "Now, when you get home I want you to go up to your room and sit on that part of the floor, you know which one, and wait for us, you, your Mom, and I will talk about it ok?"   
  
I nodded at him, then Mom and the aunts hugged me, I hugged me too, that one was a little too odd for my tastes but hey. I got my last view of Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Pheobe, Dad, and myself as they said the spell which sent me home.  
  
You know those spinny things at the fair? That are designed to make you sick, thats what it was like, but there I was back in the living room at the right time, I looked at my watch it was 7:30 pm, just when I had left, Dad and Wyatt should be home soon. So I did as Dad said and went and sat on the stain on the floor from where I spilled something on it.   
  
I sat for about an hour or so when I heard Wyatt talking about what went down at the sporting event, which turned out just ot be a day at the batting cages. Befor you worry that I'm left I didn't want to go, but I do go when I want to.  
  
"Chris. Chris, kiddo, come down here I'm gonna order pizza, vegey?" Dad called up the stairs.   
  
I started down the stairs, "Sure, Dad thats perfect." Oh yea, Dad is probaby aware of the date, or maybe not.  
  
"Wyatt, why don't you go get cleaned up? I need to talk to Chris alone." I think Wyatt replied but I was in a bit of a daze. Wyatt ran past me and gave me the high five, what a loser that went out forever ago. "Chris, come sit with me." I nodded and walked closer. He must have wrote himself a note to tell him the date or soemthing.   
  
"Yea, Dad?" I sat next to him.  
  
I felt his hand on my shoulder, "So, have fin practicing?" I nodded, maybe he hadn't remembered. "Well thats good, listen what happend befor you were born or even concieved doesn't matter, if Mom or I had known you were who you were, then there is no way we would have felt anything ill toward you." He paused for a moment, "Both times you've blown into our lives like a hurricane. The first time you save Paige and helped destory the Titans, but also banished me to Vallhalla. The second time you died, and were born in the same day. The doctor almost lost both you and your Mom. See you've been an adventure." Dad chuckled a little bit at his lame remark. "Mom never ment to hurt you. So maybe you should start tlaking to her agian?"  
  
"I dunno, I have school tomarrow I'm just gonna go to bed, I haven't slept wel in the last few days." Dad ruffled my hair and smiled.  
  
As I climbed the stairs Dad called for me once more, "Oh, and no more time travel. Got it?" I nodded and went on to my room for rest.  
  
I didn't close the door so I could still hear everything going on in the house, Mom came home around 2am and her and Dad were talking. "So, how is he?" I heard Mom ask.  
  
"Chris is fine, a little high strung at times but he is fine. I explained how we didn't know and his little trip to the past helped as well." Dad said.  
  
I heard Mom gasp,"What was he time travelling for?"  
  
I guess Dad decieded to cover for me, "He read further in your diary and the part of the past he read lead to the great day of his birth so his self worth is up once more." I then heard the stiars creak, they were on their way to bed. With out a dout they would open my door fully look at me for a minute and then go on to bed. 


	17. What School?

Chapter 17  
  
What school?   
  
The morning light began to shine through the windows and Mom had come in and pulled my covers off me, "Come on you, you ahve school, you know that place your spost to go to learn at." She was smiling at me.  
  
I guess I should let life go back to normal, "Yea, Mom I know waht school is for."  
  
She grabbed my shoulders adn hugged me then pushed me away, "So you're talking to me again are you?" I nodded sleepily. "Well thats good, in honor of your coming around I'm going ot go make your favorite breakfast." she kissed my forehead and went out of the room.   
  
I looked over to Wyatt's bed where he was still snoring, I threw my pillow at him. He grunted but refused to wake up, so I jumped over to his bed and leaned over to his ear, "WYATT TIME TO GET UP!!!" I yelled in his ear.   
  
As you can imagine my dear brother doesn't liek to be woken up that way, he grabbed me adn rolled both of us on to the floor screaming things like, "How dare you?" or "You pratt I was sleeping." Once he finally started to wake up and he looked down at me, "Chris, my dearest little brother," he said with his hand tight around my neck, "if you ever pull a stunt like that agian I won't be so nice."  
  
"Oh come off you ahve to go to school too." I said as he released his grip.  
  
"As a matter of fact little brother, I don't have to go to school, we are on break, sucks for you." he said as he began to stand. I reached my hand up to grab Wyatt's to stand. He gave me a mocking hug, and in the most twisted voice I have ever heard, "Now, Chrissy be a good boy and be nice to the other kids. Remember a smile makes your face look so much better. Oh my little boy is getting all grown up."  
  
I shook my head, "Wyatt, stop, I already have parents I don't need you to be weird too." I tried to get around him to go to the bathroom but we did one of those I move in one way and he moves to block me for a few minutes the I finally got to the shower.   
  
"Chris. Wyatt. Leo. You guys come on breakfast is ready." Wyatt and I ran to the stairs then fell down the stairs together. Dad was at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded looking at us.   
  
"You guys, geez, I know you love to do everything together but please, walk down the stairs one at a time." he shook his head and laughed at us whiel helping us to our feet.   
  
Mom was good to her word, she made my favorite breakfast, freash fruit, eggs, toast, oj, and ice cream. Yea well Grandpa spoils me so when I go over there I have choloate swirl ice cream. We ate happily, it was nice to have everythignteh way it should again.  
  
Wyatt looked at his watch, "Well, well look at the time, our little Chrissy Wissy has to go to school." Mom and Dad gave Wyatt the look I normally get.   
  
"Well I'm gonna go to school now, see you later." I was really excited about getting to school. Brian and I have to work on a project together and he hasn't even seen me blow up a toaster. I orbed on to class where he was waiting for me. "Hey dude."  
  
We had a sub for the day, it was Aunt Paige, so Brian and I sat in the very back of the class to pass our notes, because Aunt Paige watches me even closer then everyone else, so we had to use enchanted paper so I would write it on mine and it would appear on his.  
  
Chris-So what should we do our project on and please don't say the Charmed Ones.-Brian  
  
Brian-Don't worry we aren't doing the Charmed Ones, I have to live with one remember? Ok so why don't we do something about how Harry Potter is so off base as to what a witch is?-Chris  
  
Chris-Thats a great idea, oh no I think your aunt saw me writing this-Brian  
  
Befor I could reply Aunt Paige took my paper and told me that I would have to go wait in her office. "But Aunt Paige.." I whined.  
  
"No, go I'm going ot write a note to your parents, that means you as well Brian, come on." we walked with out a word spoken to her office. I loved the way her office was decorated but at the moment its the last place I would want to be.   
  
Aunt Paige wrote up her report then looked up at us, "Well I would expect this kind of thing from Chris but Brian you have a spotless record." Brian looked down at his feet. Aunt Paige handed me a note to give to Mom and Dad and sent Brian's with the office assistant.   
  
We were then sent to sit in a detenion like room for the rest of the day, when no one was in the room we sharred looks of uncertinaty.  
  
'Dad's just gonna love this,' I thought to myself, I carried my note and orbed to the back yard of my house then quitely walked to the stup, and sat there for a long time I'm not sure how long excatly though. When the door opened behind me.....  
  
A/n: Who should be the one opening the door? 


	18. Soup and Sickness

Chapter 18  
  
Soup and Sickness  
  
In case you were wondering Wyatt had opened the door behind me to tell me Aunt Paige already told them about my trip to magicaly detention. He also said Mom said it was only a matter of time. And that Dad said something along the lines of 'thats our boy.' All in all they seem to have taken it well. I guess they were glad it took me that long to get into troble.   
  
After dinner Mom made me clean up as my punishment for the day which wasn't a big deal. Wyatt helped, he owed me any way I get him out of so much, he always calls me 'the pefrect sneek'. For once in our lives Wyatt and I went to bed at a desent time, mainly because our parents made us. After the good nights and Wyatt and my talk in the dark we both feel asleep.  
  
The next morning was dark adn stromy I really didn't want to go to school, but I couldn't just not leave the house, I needed a plan. Some where to hide out. Grandpa? No he would make me go to class. I thought about it for a few minutes and the only place I could think to go was the park, true it was rainning but no one would notice me there. For some reason I am really good at blending into the background.  
  
So after breakfast I got dressed as if to go to school and orbed to a bathroom a few streets away from the park so is not to have an exposure problem. The rain pounded on my head, surprisingly there was a lot of people at the park, shopping and generally being loud so I decieded I needed some where quite to think. Once more in a restroom I orbed to the highest point on the Golden Gate.   
  
It is calm and relaxing up here, the wind blows slightly, and the traffic below look like little dots, kind of like that paint, all the beeds of colour fade into one.   
  
As I sat there I wondered if Dad would sence me or not. I guess he didn't becuase I stayed there untill it was time to orb home. I guess after the first hour I forget it was rainning becuase when I got home Mom went insane.  
  
"Chris! What happend? Why are you all wet and drippy?" she said a few more things but I couldnt hear because she had gone to get several towels to dry me off. You'd think I would be old enough to towel myself off by now but no, Mom spent twenty minutes drying my hair insisting it was key to get the rest of me to a dry state.  
  
Its funny you know. Aunt Pheobe has the empath power but my Mom can read me like a book no matter what, she didn't seem to mind too much that I hadn't gone to school, I guess I just am the kind of person who needs to take lots of breaks. I mean its not like my school work isn't turn in on time, and at magic school as long as your assignment is turned in you don't have to come to class. "Well, sweetie. don't move from where you are, I'm going to get you some dry clothes then make some soup to warm you up ok?" I nodded and smiled at my Mom.  
  
She came back wiht my pajama's and I went into the bathroom and changed. I was on my way to the sofa when I was stopped by the sock police, "You'll get sick." Mom insists. Honestly, if I'm going ot be sick its not going to matter if I'm wearing socks I was out in the rain all day.   
  
I began to sneeze and cough and weez, while I was watching tv, and Mom wigged out in its intirety. When she brought in my soup she also popped a thermonitor in my ear. "102.4, Chris sweetie your sick, well I want you to eat your soup and go to sleep, when Dad gets in I'll have him heal you ok?"   
  
"Yea," I had to stop to sneeze, "Mom, thanks." sneeze. I really hate sneezing, and being sick. It annoys me so much that Wyatt has healing powers, which make him invensable pretty much and I'm more witch then white-lighter. It shoudl be teh other way around, when they had Wyatt Dad was only a whitelighter, when I was born my Daddy was an Elder, I should have healing powers. After that my mind kind of went into a fog.  
  
I woke up several hours later once Dad had gotten home, "Hey buddy, is my little boy sick?" I looked at him like every drunk looks at you as you walk by them on the street. I guess he took that as a yes, he went to heal me and I sneezed all over his hand.  
  
"Sorry" I said ever so weakly, he laughed and healled me.  
  
"There, all better." he siad, but it didn't feel all better, in fact it almost felt worse. Dad went to kiss my forehead and when he put his palm on it his expression changed to worry. "Piper, we ahve a problem."   
  
Mom came running in, "What is it? Didn't you heal him?"   
  
Dad looked at himself with betrayal, "Something's not right, we need to take him to a hospital, now." he picked me up, blanket and all, "Wyatt, come on, Chris is sick."   
  
Wyatt was there faster then a, uhm, something really fast. Mom had already grabbed the keys and we drove, why we didn't orb is beyond me, but we drove, adn sped a lot, to the ER.  
  
Dad fought with the paper work while the ER guys wheeled me away. I tried to tell them not to take me away but I couldn't muster the strenght. After what seemed like a life time I was finally lead to the IT unit and was aloud to see my family. Wyatt tried to entertain me when I saw Dr McAfee pull my parents away from my bed side. "I hate to have to tell you this but your son has developed a rare form of pneumonia in which the body takes weeks to even begin to respond to treatment, what that means is at the moment there is really nothing that can be done, it takes a week or so for it to peak, but once it has we'll be abled to get him back to normal in very little time."  
  
I saw Mom fall into Dad's arms, it couldn't be that bad could it? All it was was a little cold thing right? Oh geeze, Wyatt broke my chain of thought, "Hey little brother, why don't we play a game of poker?"  
  
"Aces, duces, adn one eyed Jacks are wild." I said as he dealed out the cards, we had only played a few rounds when Mom said Wyatt had to go home to go to bed. Dad stayed with me though, I guess they planned on taking shifts with sitting with me, not as if there is anything else to do but sit. 


	19. Waitting

Chapter 19 Waitting  
  
So its been about a week sence I was admitted into the hospital and its not been the best time of my life. My fever has reached 104.3 and stayed there for most of the time. I only hear little bits of what the doctors are telling my parents, but what I hear isn't the best news. Everyone tried to remain in high spirts to keep me happy. I drifted in and out mostly wondering why Dad couldn't heal me, did something go wrong? Where all whitelighter's have this type of problem? Mom said that love was the trigger for his powers to work did that mean he didn't love me? That can't be it. Somethign must be wrong with the whitelighters, or elders are refusing power.  
  
Wyatt was sitting with me when teh doctor came in to check my fever for the millionth time it seemed. But suddenly the doctor smiled at me, and not the 'we-are-hoping-you'll-get-better-soon-smile' but a something good has happend smile, "Well, Chris, I have wonderful news, your temp. is 99.01 degrees, as long as you can keep it that low for the rest of the day you'll get to go home." I nearly fell on the floor with excitement.   
  
As soon as the doctor had left the room Wyatt called for Dad who orbed in instantly, "Is everything ok? Did Chris get worse?" he sounded in a panic.  
  
"Even better" I said as I was now dancing around the pole holding the medicine bag "I get to go home tonight."   
  
Dad's face lit up, as he ran over to me, "Thats wonderful!" the doctor came in a ruined the excitment by telling me I had to lie down or I wouldn't be able to go home. I spent the rest of the time sleeping when I woke up I was in the car on my way home, I closed my eyes befor any one knew I was awake so I could hear what was going on, unfortunately they had nothing interesting to say.   
  
I still really wanted to know why Dad couldn't heal me, whitelighters are only spost to not heal the dead, I wasn't dead. So why didn't it work? It doesn't add up right.   
  
Befor I could ponder this for a too long Wyatt came busting into our room, "Hey, hows the sick?" he said as he pinched my cheek.  
  
"Oh Grandpa, have you come to read me the Princess Bride?" When Wyatt and I were little Mom had us watch the Princess Bride a lot, thats ok because it is a great movie. Best thing that ever came out of the 80s in my opinon.  
  
Wyatt jumped on my bed and sat next to me, "Ok, so uhm don't tell any one but when you were in the hospital I was scaried."   
  
"Ah, was Wussy Wya worries about his wittle brover?" I said. befor I could taunt him any longer he hit me across the face with a pillow. "Wyatt, can I ask you a serious question?"  
  
He slowly began to losing his grip on my neck, "Sure, any thing for my wittle bubby."  
  
"Do you know why Dad couldn't heal me?" he looked at me for a moment and said he couldn't think of a reason why.   
  
After a while of sitting there I went off to find Mom, I wanted to talk to her about a few things. I found her in the kitchen with Dad, I tried to walk out unnoticed but I guess I was never good at sneaking out. "Chris, why don't you come sit and have some thing to drink with me and Daddy?" Mom asked, befor I could reply she was already pouring me a glass of soy milk.  
  
"Sure Mom, thanks for the soy." I said as I sat down.   
  
I always thought that Aunt Pheobe was the one with the empathy power but Mom can read me like a book, "So whats bothering you?" she said as she put reached across the table to put her hand on top of mine.  
  
"I was just wondering. Has anyone got a clue why I wasn't able to be healled." I didn't look up from my soy milk.  
  
"I'm not sure sweetie, Dad asked the elders and they don't know why. Is there anything else?" I guess I have to tell her, tell them both I'm useless. Can't even heal myself. What kind of lame whitelighter powers did I get? Oh one of the ones Wyatt got, but only one.  
  
"How come Wyatt was twice belessed, but nothing special happened when I was born. Dad was a freaking elder when I was concived and yet nothing. No cool powers, oh boy I can orb, but it took me a year to develope a power. But who did? Wyatt had powers from the point of conception and me nothing. Does the second child really mean nothing to the cosmic universe?" I was getting very hot and bothered at that point and Dad told me to drink more of my milk befor I got ill again.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't know, but you and Wyatt are totally diffrent people, neither better then the other. Your both my boys, and your powers don't mean anything." Dad said as he rubnbed my back, "but if it makes you feel any better you can blow stuff up, like the toaster that we had to replace. Wyatt can't do that." I guess that is true but still I'm so low on the power chain compared to Wyatt. At least I turn out to be pimp in the future.   
  
Mom looked at Dad who looked like he wanted to talk to her alone, "Chris, its geting late, I think you should go on to bed ok?" I nodded, hugged my parents and went to bed. 


	20. Unsure Feelings

Chapter 20 Unsure Feelings I didn't sleep that much that night, mostly lied in bed and wondered how Wyatt could be so powerful and nothing on me. Every few minutes or so I rolled over on my side starred at Wyatt sleeping and crused him for being so special. The next morning didn't go as well as I would have liked.  
Wyatt thought it would be the most wonderful thing in the intire world to wake me up long befor the butt crack of dawn, "Chrissy, time to get up." he said innocently as he drumped a bucket of cold water on my head.  
Luckily for me though Mom walked in and went off on him, "He JUST got home from the hospital with a super flu and your just going to get him sick all over again." she yelled for a good few minutes.  
I didn't get to hear too much of it I was in the bathroom trying to dry myself and change. Luckily for me though, school was holiday but my dearest older brother had to go. Ha!  
Dad wasn't at breakfast, Mom said he had to work, then she drove Wyatt to school, and when she came back I had already invited Brian over so we could watch tv. "So what are you boys up to?" Both of us shrugged our shoulders and continued to watch mid-morning cartoons. Don't even start kocking on cartoons.  
I heard Dad orb in but he went straight to talk to Mom about my lack of ablitly to be healled. I thought about a few fun things that could have happend. Maybe a demon attacked me thinking that one day I would become even more powerful then Wyatt and save the world, but they couldn't let that happend. I know it was just a silly day dream but you know its better then, I don't know.  
"Chris, can you come here?" Dad caled from the kitchen. I told Brian I'd be back soon enough and walked toward the kitchen. "Chris, your Mother and I have something we want to talk to you about."  
I sighed deeply, here it comes 'Your so unmagical, accoriding to the elders, that I can't be healed by any one.' I thought, "So what is it?"  
"The elders, well they think they might know what might have happend." Dad seemed to be tembling, was it really that bad? Mom grabbed his hand to stop it from shaking. "And?" I asked, breaking the slience.  
"And they think your too much for my powers to heal." he said. What did that mean? I'm too powerful for Dad to help me? I'm not even powerful enough to vanquish a demon. Dad seemed to notice the confusion running through my mind, "It means, that your magic was rejecting any incoming magic weather it be good or bad. You got some power there." he said pointing at my chest.  
"Really?" I was very confused by this? I rejected Dad's power? Can I reject other powers then? Does that mean I can protect myself? "What does that mean?"  
"It means, sweetie," Mom said, "That you are a very belessed child." She looked so happy and relieved. I don't remember her ever looking so happy, even when I got home from the hospital with the ghetto flu.  
"Uhm, so was that it? Cuz Brian and I were watching tv." "Of chourse go on, I'll bring you boys some lunch in a little while."  
With that I walked back to the living room to watch more cartoons. Brian and I sat not talking. He is a great dude, he could just tell that I wasn't ready to talk about what had just happend. "Boys, I brought you some burgers and fries I hope thats ok?" Mom called from the hall.  
"Thats great Mrs. Wyatt." Brian said to Mom as we walked over and took our value meals. 'What a value' Mom always says, 'They give you heart attacks before your old so you don't have to live to die.' I'm not excatly sure why she says that but whatever. It doesn't stop me from getting a super burger with everything but bacon. "Thanks Mom." I said as we returned to the television. After a hour or so Brian looked at his watch.  
"Dude, I'm sorry I have to go back up to the school. Catch you in a few days right?"  
"But of chourse. Well I may drop you a line later. Bye." then he left. I sat and watched more tv. It was such a waste of a day to do nothing. But what's it matter? I mean, nothing can harm me now with this new thing that the elders think is wrong with me. Or is it that they think this is great because now they can trough me right in the line of fire, not that Mom would ever let them.  
"Chris?" Dad said poking his head through the door, "Do you mind if I come and sit?"  
"Its your house, do what ever makes you happy."  
I think I might have hurt his feelings, but hey I'm a confused teen isn't that what I am supposed to do? "Chris," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, "Are you ok? I mean about the whole magic can't effect you thing?" I was quite for a little while, "I guess, I mean its a good thing isn't it? I should be like Super Chris or something. Does this mean I get to wear a cape?"  
Dad laughed at me slightly and with a wide smile, "Sure I'll make one after you go to bed and you'll be super whitelighter/witch Chris Halliwell, but that will be later on won't it?" I nodded, like any one is going to agree to go to bed early if they don't have to. "Alright then, well I got us a movie to watch." he said as he pulled out a copy Secondhand Lions. I have no idea why I like this movie, it came out befor I was even born but there is something about those two crazy old guys that is just too funny.  
I guess I fell asleep during the movie because I don't remember anything past the old guys shooting stuff. I guess Dad didn't make it though the movie either because when I woke up the next morning Mom had just taken a picture of us sleeping on the sofa.  
"You two are just so cute." she said to me, pinching my cheeks.  
"Thanks Mom, but I already know that I'm hot."  
"I didn't say hot, my boys aren't aloud to be hot so I don't have to worry about girls." she said laughing.  
"Sure Mom, listen whats for breakfast?"  
  
A/n: Sorry this took forever but school started, there was band camp, writers block, total annoyance of monkeys invading my minds. I'm sure somewhere there was sheep involed, because I remember Super Llama coming to the rescue. Well hope you liked the chapter. I'm outty. I'm kicking it. 


	21. Super Chris

Chapter 21 Super Chris, Cape and all  
  
"Well my dear what would you want for breakfast?" Mom said, putting the camera back on a table.  
  
It took me a minute or so before I decieded on, "Eggs, lo mein noddles, sweet and sour chicken, dounuts and some cold pizza."  
  
"I see you went through the fridge last night." she said with a small smile, "Well, its going to give you a terrible stomac acke but if its what you want..." I nodded in agreement, and Mom left for the kitchen.  
  
I looked down at Dad who was still soem what a sleep, and I began to push on him several times, and when that didn't work I got really close to his ear and yelled loudly, "Waky waky." His eyes popped open and for a few moments I don't think he knew where he was.  
  
"CHRIS!" he said jumping for me once he realized what had happend. For a moment I thought he was going to hurt me, but he started to tickle me. Gotta love my crazy life. Doesn't make any sence to me but I don't think it does to any one else though.  
  
"Boys, brealfast is ready." Mom called from teh kitchen, I jumped quick fast and in a hurry, Dad slumped untill he got there and well Wyatt was still asleep.  
  
Don't you just hate it when Mom's are right? As preditcted I got a sick but it was so worth it. All that being sick ment was I would have to lay on the sofa all day long watching television. Every so often some one would come round and stay with me for a while, but I was far too busy with whatever cartoon I was watching at the time to notice.  
  
Around 2 Mom walked in and sat next to me, "Hey sweetie, feeling any better?" I think I said something to the effect of yea, but I don't really recall. "Ok, maybe you should take a nap for a while, you know, lay off the cartoons." I started to say I wanted to continue watchign but she was giving me that 'I'm-your-mom-and-there-for-you-must-go-to-sleep-cuz-I-say-so.'  
  
"Sure Mom." with that I orbed up to my room and on to my bed. Wyatt was in there playing dead men don't lie, his latest video game.  
  
I'm assuming he heard me orb in because he truned to me and said, "Personal gain."  
  
"Oh Wy, my dearest and oldest of brothers, its only personal gain if I do it souly for me." he looked at me as if trynig to make me crack, "I did it for mom, she sent me up here." Wyatt laughted for a minute then through me a controller and we battled. As usually he won, and I had the poo beaten out of me. I really should stop playing video games with him, he always wins.  
  
"So, Chrissy Wissy," Wyatt started to talk with a lisp as he thought all metros did, "What should we do today?"  
  
"I have no idea Wussy Wy." I said, I couldn't help but laugh, he was so stupid at times.  
  
"I've got it, lets go down to the peir and ride the rides for the rest of the day." he said grabbing my hand as if to orb.  
  
"Now now, Wyatt you know your not supposed to use your powers in public," I said sounding like Mom.  
  
"well then how do you suppose we get there?" he said sounding angered.  
  
"DAD. Wyatt and I need a ride to down town." I yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Where excatly, Christopher you know I'm not going to let you wonder about down town alone."  
  
"The Pier."  
  
"Fine, get in the car." he said, Wyatt and I ran to the car, and Dad went to tell Mom where we were going to and that we'd bring back dinner. Dad came out side as Wyatt and I were aggressivly discussing who would sit in the front. He kept using the dried up excuse that he was older and there for intitled to the front seat.  
  
"Boys, boys. This is really simple, sit in the back, Mom is going to go with us so there for neither of you are going to sit in the front." as he finished his sentence Mom came out with her pruse all ready to go.  
  
"Well are we going to go or not?" she asked. With that all of us went down to the pier, the best part by far is the cheesy magical joke shop. I go in there all the time, but whilst Wyatt and I were in the magnet shop, Dad had wonder into the cheesy shop and bought me a cape that said "Super Chris." You have no idea how excited I was by this. I put it on almost immedately. I think Dad got him something to do with fake eye balls.  
  
We went to some random over priced place for dinner and Wyatt and I fell asleep in the car on teh way home. Either Mom and Dad carried up there for Dad orbed us because when we woke up we were in our beds. 


	22. Chris'Ps'N'Cream

Chapter 22  
Chris-Ps-N-Cream

It had been several weeks sence the chair flying event, and well Super Chris seemed to have gone into retirement and it was back to Adverage Chris, man of few talents. But hey win some lose some. It had been a very ho-hum few weeks. The holidays came and went, I got a new book, some shoes, a couple of things I won't use, and my Mom got me some random magical junk I won't use.

Wyatt, on the other hand, got a lot of stuff from his girlfriend of the week. I think I got him a pretty pretty flower. Oh you can't deny that you never got your borhter something stupid, everyone does. But if the flower makes you mad then you should feel terrible about the tap shoes he got me. "Oh, my favorite little brother, I just knew you would need a new pair, after the blue ones got scuffed."

Oh, yea, I didn't tell you about that did I? Well when we were kids Mom thought it would be good for our growth to do at least one performing art. Wyatt got away with a week of dance and cried that he was too much a sportsman for it. I, on the other hand, did well in the arts, so he never misses a chance to jump me over it.

But then again, Wyatt can't do yoga, get to lift fine ladies in the air for the arts, hit stuff and it be productive, and of chourse he is about as graceful as a rock faling from a balcony. How the rock got up there in the first place, I will never know but still. Thats not the point.

Before I transferred to Magic School, I was a large part of the Art Department, but now that I am in Magic School, there is no place to expand my world. Everyone is too busy with being the next magical creature of the moment. Oh, don't kid yourself, there are just as many groups here as there are in regular school, only these can be very vile, using a vile. Sorry bad pun.

What was I talking about anyway? Oh yea, a very Charmed hoilday. Obviously, we don't go as all out as the people from Harry Potter, but Mom is still rather out there. She reminds me of that woman from Who-ville that lives next to the little girl, who has to have the perfect everything. Honestly, I think my Mom spends more time worrying about how everything has to go perfectly then what to get Dad. Dad on the other hand the South to her North. He bugs us for hours on what to get her, but never gets what we suggest. Its the same every year. He 'surprises' her with the same dinner with the same lights he conjugred for their wedding, and goes and gets what they eat for their wedding dinner.

Wyatt, this is what is really sad, goes into our parents room, looks around adn finds something she has, hides it, buys a copy of it and says"Well, I saw it and it just reminded me of you." Everyone knowns that he does this, but Mom.

Well thats enough about my slow holidays. The season is over and its time to go back to classes and such. Well Wyatt has to this week, but I still have another week left of break. Well two points to magic school.

"Chris" Dad is calling from some where in the house. "Chirs, come here." I ran down the stairs to see what he wanted.

"Daddy" I know that gets to him, and well he did sound angery so its best to make him happy, or at least less annoied at me.

"Do you know where your bother went off to" Hey, he isn't mad at me at the moment, score. That is a good question though, I hadn't seen Wyatt sence last night. What I do not understand is why Dad doesn't just use his Avitar powers and find him. And he should have a magical link to him as he does me. Dad had appearently been reading my mind"Well, I'm trying to give Wyatt the benifit of the dout and treat him like a normal kid who has run off." He gave me a funny look"You know, like I do every time you go for a little orb and not come home."

"I haven't done that in at least a month." Ok, so I ran off last week, but only for a few hours so that doesn't count. "So how long do you usually wait until you go looking for me, I mean him" its weird not being the one who has gone for a little joy orb.

"I don't know, with you I know to expect it, but he never goes any where, there is no usual places to check." He said almost snikering at me.

"Look, Dad, I know I'm the runaway, but right now its not me."

"This is true, and in keeping with the Chris-is-being-a-good-boy why don't we have some ice cream" He always seems to know how to get teh mood lite again.

"Cookies'n'cream"

"Sure. Go get your coat." As I did so, Dad orbed up stairs, kissed Mom, and said"Chris and I are going to the pier."

Mom looked at him slightly worried"What about Wyatt? Have you found him"

Dad stop smiling for a moment"He'll come home when he wants and I'm in no mood to care at the moment. So, if he comes home he does, if not thats ok. Bye." He kissed her once more and orbed back to me. "Ready to go"

"Yea." Dad grabbed the keys to Moms SUV and we drove to Pier 29, had ice cream and just hung out. It was nice.

Dad looked up, and started to run, I guess he saw Wyatt. "Wyatt, come here, now." Being as Super Chris had gone into retirement, and Normal Chris isn't a very fast person, so Dad and Wyatt got far too away from me to know where they were. Being the weak one, as Wyatt likes o remind me every so often I just went back to the car, and waited.

After a hour, they came back to the car, I guess Dad put some sort of spell on Wyatt, cuz he wasn't going any where. "Chris, I'm sorry we had to cut this short, I'll make it up to you later.


End file.
